


Foregone Conclusion

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't take a Time Lord to see what's going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foregone Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liadt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/gifts).



Ace looked up at the graceful steel pinnacle soaring above the city. 

"S'all right, I suppose," she admitted. 

"'All right?'" the Doctor repeated plaintively. "Ace, this is Zadra's Needle, one of the finest lost buildings of the Gorsane Era." 

"Lost?" 

"It was destroyed by an unexplained explosion..." He checked his fobwatch. "Any year now, actually." 

"And the Voords are hiding somewhere in it, right?" 

He looked down at the gadget in his hand. "It would appear so, yes." 

"D'you think we're about to find out how it got mysteriously blown up?" 

His expression gave nothing away. "Possibly." 

Ace grinned. "Wicked."


End file.
